This invention relates to a hose band used for fixing a hose or a hose-like member which consists of a rubber, a hard resin or the like.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional hose band 21. In FIG. 10, the hose band 21 is constructed of a metallic band member 22, rounded to a ring form by opening both ends thereof, and a metallic clamping ear member 23 having a clamping ear portion 23a which is fixed to the band member 22 by spot welding so as to seal a portion between both end portions 22a and 22b of the band member 22 from the outside.
The hose band 21 is, after being inserted into the outer periphery of the hose 24 as shown in FIG. 10, allowed to deform non-elastically the clamping portion 23a of the clamping member 23 with a jig, thereby fixing the hose 24 by the clamping force of the hose 24, as shown in FIG. 11.
However, when the hose is clamped by deforming non-elastically, the clamping ear portion 23a, the inner periphery edge portion of both end portions 22a, 22b of the band member 22 cut into the surface of the hose 24, which causes creases 24a at hose 24. The sealing property of this portion is thereby impaired.
In view of the above problem, the object of the subject invention is to provide a hose band which does not cause creases, even if the hose is clamped by non-elastic deformation of the clamping ear portion.